Famous Last Words
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: A request from pepperdadog. A Mandovie. With awful fluff. Bleuch. I'm choking on my own badly written fluff! Oh no...


**A/N: This was requested by pepperdadog. She's lucky. I had a half-brewed idea ready. Sorry, but it may not contain **_**that**_** much Mandova.**

**Disclaimer: Oh come on people. **

Famous Last Words

_**They were once united, a team. A wonderful team. They had each other's backs, they enjoyed each other's company. The idyllic scene. The joyfilled life. It was perfect. Those were the golden days.**_

_**Where had they gone...?**_

The door slowly opened. He didn't look up. He sat on the floor at an awkward angle, his hands shackled to a piece of furniture fixed to the floor. The light from the corridor pierced the shadows of the room with harshness, but not enough for him to flinch.

He still didn't look up as she walked in and stood not far away.

"What do you want?" he snapped gruffly. "Are you going to frown down upon me like Antauri? Spit at my honour like Sprx and Gibson?"

"No, I came to give you another chance." She sat down opposite him and tried to look into his eyes. "I still believe there's something good left in you Mandarin. You have pride and honour. You can still-"

He made a strange sound. Possibly a laugh, but sounded more like a rasping cough. "I have no honour left, little sister. The others all know that. Or did they send you here?"

"_No_, I came here of my own free will, thank you very much." She began to lose her temper with him. "Honestly, if you can't just let me talk for a minute, I'll just leave you here to rot in self-pity and defeat until the HOOP arrives!"

"Fine then. Talk."

"You're a mean little monkey Mandarin. That stunt in the training room last week, _ugh_, you're worse than Sprx!" Nova exclaimed when she saw that the other monkey had begun to draw random lines in the dust with his toe, totally uninterested.

"You're unbelieveable! Agh, I'll just leave before I blow you into the wall. In fact I'm glad I nearly killed you last week!" She stood up, her yellow fur practically radiating with anger and frustration.

The old monkey finally lifted his head. "No. Stay. I have nothing else to occupy myself with. Not until they send me away." He paused. "Please."

Nova looked back at him. He looked so pathetic and defeated. How could she say no to something so cute? She sighed, and sat back down. "I can see you're not going to give up the quest for world domination."

He nearly smiled. "Not yet."

"Then I'll just say goodbye."

"Yes." Mandarin said vaguely. He leaned forward until the crest of his helmet was touching her arm. Awkward, but it was the only sign of affection he could manage. "Maybe I'll miss you."

Nova was very surprised, pleasantly so, and only a teeny bit freaked out. "Maybe I'll miss you too."

A faint cry came from the hallway outside. "Otto said the HOOP's here!"

Mandarin shot Nova a cheeky lopsided smile. Most unlike him. "You won't live long enough to regret this." Thank goodness he was joking around.

"Famous last words, Mandarin, famous last words."

He only winked a tired eye. But then he looked as if he had shrunk a little at the mention of the space prison.

Nova really did feel sorry for him. But she had to get out before the others came to retrieve the monkey gone bad. "Goodbye Mandarin." she said simply. She stood still for a minute, as if pondering whether to hug him or something like that or not, only a bit scared at what he could do to her. "Goodbye." she said again, then walked quickly out the door, blinking the tears away.

"Yeah. Goodbye." He stared at the space where her silhouette had been in the doorway, wishing for everything he didn't have.

**Yeah, I know. It was horrid. **_**Ideally, **_**she would have run straight back before taking half a dozen steps, fallen into his chest crying her little eyes out, while violins started playing. IDEALLY.**

**For those that adore fluff, your wish is the WordPad's command...**

Let the OOC pointless fluff and OOC banter commence!

He was looking at empty space one moment, and then she had appeared in it the next. How coincidentally ideal for fluff-lovers.

"I'm not giving you up without a fight." Nova walked to him, gave him a tight hug and said, "You'll always be a part of the team. Sounds crazy, I know, but you left your mark on us and it can't be rubbed off."

Mandarin blinked at his sister. "Uh... Thank you? Yes, thank you Nova."

She gave him a small punch on the shoulder. "Dont forget me." She planted a quick kiss on his forehead. "Or I will blow you into the nearest wall, ya hear? Don't think I'm can't see you. I will be with you in spirit." She waved her fingers in the air while making ghostly noises.

This earnt her a laugh from the orange monkey, after he got over the surprise for the peck. "I won't forget. You scare me."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You probably should. I'm not giving any more for a while."

And Nova was the only one waving as the HOOP flew off.

**Agh! Bad fluff, bad fluff! Ahh! **


End file.
